


Together

by SnowCherry18



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: En ocasiones las vueltas del destino y el tiempo, son los encargados de hacer aflorar el amor entre dos personas.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi mejor amiga: Barbara.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mi+mejor+amiga%3A+Barbara.).



> Licencia: Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0
> 
> Shirookami Gaiko no me pertenece, dicho OC corresponde a una amiga muy cercana mía.

Para Trafalgar Law, el ser jefe de una unidad médica ocupaba más tiempo de lo que deseaba, o por lo menos así era actualmente.

Cuando recién había ascendido para ser jefe de unidad (una de sus metas en la vida), con tan solo 24 años, había dedicado todo su tiempo a ello y durante dos años se había mantenido así… hasta que la conoció a ella.

Shirookami Gaiko, una joven diseñadora de modas de tan solo 23 años, había llegado para voltear su mundo de cabeza. La chica de cabello castaño y ojos caramelo la había conocido por primera vez cuando ella, había llegado al hospital donde trabajaba.

**_Aquella noche le había tocado realizar el turno en la sala de emergencias. Extrañamente, aquella noche estaba siendo más tranquila que en otras oportunidades, o por lo menos hasta que el reloj indicó las tres de la mañana._ **

****

**_Un vehículo había estacionado frente a la puerta, obstruyendo la entrada de la zona de emergencias. De! vehículo bajó una chica ingresando con prisa a la sala._ **

****

**_— ¡ necesito ayuda por favor ! — la chica se veía desesperada, a lo que dos enfermeros la acompañaran hasta el vehículo,_ **

****

**_Con camilla en mano, subieron a una segunda chica que se encontraba al interior del auto, la cual estaba inconsciente. La llevaron hasta el interior del hospital, donde Law se encontraba de turno._ **

****

**_— ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con exactitud? — preguntó el moreno a la chica mientras comenzaba a examinar a la que se encontraba en la camilla._ **

****

**_— E-Ella simplemente se desplomó, estábamos subiendo al vehículo por lo que...de inmediato decidí traerla, se que estuvo mal, p-pero tengo conocimiento básico de primeros auxilios, así que… eso — no fue capaz de explicar más allá._ **

****

**_¿La situación final? La chica había colapsado por exceso de trabajo._ **

****

Desde aquella noche Law solía ver con mayor frecuencia a la castaña, en ocasiones de mala forma debido al estrés del trabajo de la chica, en donde él, como médico, solía regañarle severamente, hasta simples visitas por parte de ella, en donde él solía ser el claro blanco de sus burlas.

Las visitas se trasladaron primero a un pequeño café, donde incluso la pequeña cafetería del hospital, en donde compartían los momentos libres de ambos; mas aquello no quedó solo allí, pues las visitas comenzaron a realizarse en los departamentos de ambos.

Todo había comenzado cuando Gaiko había llamado a Law, pidiéndole que la fuera a visitar, con aquella característica burla juguetona en su tono de voz, pero ligeramente diferente.

**_— vamos Torao, v-ven a verme… ¿O temes que te coma? —_ **

****

**_Law no era estúpido y, si bien ella solía jugar con él con aquellas bromas que, realmente nunca le habían molestado, era capaz de percibir que ella no estaba bien. ¿Diagnóstico? Posiblemente un exceso de trabajo como era frecuente._ **

****

Pero no era solo un exceso de trabajo, en aquella ocasión la castaña había caído en cama, con fiebre alta y su primera opción esta vez no había sido llamar a su mejor amiga, sino a Law, el médico con el cua! se veía en el último tiempo.

Para Law, aquel día había sido la primera vez en muchos años en que sentía miedo.

**_Cuando llegó al departamento, Gaiko no le había abierto la puerta tras tocar. Se impacientó. Decidió apelar a su lado racional, esperó cinco minutos, pero aun seguía sin obtener respuesta. Llamó a la castaña por teléfono, nada. La impaciencia ganó, por lo que forzó la chapa de la puerta, encontrándose con la castaña, en la sala, inconsciente debido a la fiebre._ **

****

**_Se desesperó, no sabía cómo ayudarle. Todo su conocimiento médico había sido bloqueado, había quedado en blanco. Se obligó a reaccionar golpeando con fuerza sus mejillas y llevó a la chica, hasta su dormitorio tras encontrarlo._ **

****

**_Pasó la mayor parte de la noche en vela, procurando que la fiebre comenzara a disminuir. Usó paños fríos, limpió con cuidado su cuerpo, le dio agua, pero en ningún momento la chica despertó._ **

****

**_Amaneció y Law dormía abrazando a Gaiko cuando esta despertó. Ante el movimiento él también comenzó a despertar y al ver aquellos ojos caramelo, observándole, un alivio surgió desde el fondo de su ser._ **

****

**_— ¡ Deberías preocuparte más por tu salud y no por las malditas fechas de entrega ! — pese a ella, lo primero que hizo fue regañarla. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus puños apretados, reflejando su ansiedad, su miedo._ **

****

**_Se quebró, no pudo seguir manteniendo aquella faceta seria y la abrazó._ **

****

**_— me preocupaste idiota — le murmuró — el encontrarte allí, tirada en el suelo… por favor cuida más de ti —_ **

****

Desde ese día todo había cambiado. Su relación había cambiado, algo en ellos había cambiado. Al poco tiempo, tras ese incidente, comenzaron a salir, pero no se había vuelto público hasta varios meses después.

Eran una pareja peculiar, o así lo describían sus amistades. No demostraban públicamente mucho afecto, pero existían pequeños guiños, miradas, sonrisas. Cuando estaban solos era diferente, la pasión desbordaba, y se demostraban sus sentimientos de forma intensa.

Tras su primer año comenzaron a vivir juntos, al principio había sido un poco complejo, cada uno tenía una rutina diferente, formas diferentes para hacer las cosas. Discusiones no faltaron, mas lograron acomodar ambos sus rutinas y todo mejoró.

.

.

Ya llevaban más de dos años juntos. Hoy, Law había trabajado en el turno de la mañana, por lo que tenía el resto de la tarde libre, por el contrario, Gaiko trabajó toda la tarde, por lo que no se lograron ver hasta la noche.

Law aquella vez había cocinado, para que la chica pudiera descansar. El tiempo pasaba y ella no llegaba, suspiró con una sonrisa, estaba acostumbrado, dio un último vistazo a un lugar en específico, para luego ir por las llaves de su auto.

Condujo hasta el estudio en donde Gaiko trabajaba, saludó en la recepción, donde ya le conocían y subió hasta e! cuarto de confección. Efectivamente ella se encontraba trabajando, esta vez terminaba los detalles de un traje que tenía sobre el maniquí. Se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta y espero, sonriendo cuando la chica notó su presencia, acercándose a ella cuando dejó todo de lado.

— ¡¿ Es que te crees un gato?! — le cuestionó ella con el ceño fruncido por el hecho de haberse asustado.

— bueno, no. Eres la única aquí que se acerca a un gato querida — le tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él — creo que hemos hablado sobre el exceso de trabajo —

— oh~ pero descuida, tengo un médico personal para cuidarme — se burló la castaña con una sonrisa felina — descuida, bromeo, lo se. Solo terminaba unos detalles, el desfi!e ya se aproxima — le explicó.

— lo se, solo quiero que estés en tu mejor condición, no quiero volver a repetir lo de aquella vez — le besó en los labios de forma casta, sonriendo divertido al ver como ella le miraba con reproche por su accionar — lo siento, aun estas en tu turno de trabajo — se burló.

— desgraciado — entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió — ya me vengare en casa. Tienes razón, no podemos hacer más por ahora, pero realmente espero que puedas seguir mi ritmo — se alejó de él y comenzó a caminar.

— bueno, entonces deberás tomar el día libre mañana, porque yo !o tengo libre y creeme, que si me desafías de esa forma, tendrás que acudir a tu médico personal para que te ayude a caminar — le murmuró al oído cuando se acercó a ella, tomando su mano, sonriendo complacido al ver la reacción de la castaña.

Posiblemente hoy no sería el día indicado para la pequeña sorpresa. Estarían ocupados con otras labores igual de importantes, su prioridad era apoyar a la chica, así como ella le apoyaba a él cuando llegaba exhausto de sus turnos. Deseaba que descansara, que relajara su mente, 

El fino anillo permanecería guardado unos días más en aquel lugar, prepararía el momento perfecto, ideal para tomar el siguiente paso; hasta ese momento, procuraría complacerla, disfrutar a su lado como lo había hecho desde el primer día. No sabía la respuesta de ella, solo sabía, que para él, Gaiko era la única que deseaba que estuviera a su lado, construyendo un futuro juntos hasta el fin de sus días.

****

****


End file.
